Repliroid Diaries
by Miluette
Summary: A look into one day of diary entries by both X and Zero.


Repliroid Diaries  
  
MelodyDreemz  
  
X:  
  
10/9/21XX  
  
Dear Diary:  
  
~Sigh.~ Another day. Zero calls it a 'normal' day. Well, not me. Killing Mavericks... that'll never seem normal to me. I'll never get used to it. Never.  
  
Today, he almost scared me. He looked so...happy while killing those Mavericks. I mean...How can ANYONE be happy? Killing Mavericks! I don't like it...never have...never will...  
  
You should have seen him, Diary. I mean, there's oil and coolant flying everywhere, as well as all that metal, and explosions, and chaos...and Zero's in the middle of it all, just LAUGHING... You should have seen the gleam in his eyes. It was scary, almost.  
  
And then he's like, "C'mon, X! Isn't this great?!"  
  
I shuddered. I know I'm *supposed* to kill Mavericks, but I can't...stand it... Why can't everything just be good...  
  
~Sigh...~ Oh, I rant about these things every night, Diary. bet you're sick of it. Aren't you? Well, I have to talk about something different, something happy...  
  
...Blah. I can't. All I can think of is...  
  
Is...  
  
...Zero...  
  
Gosh, he just won't leave my mind alone. That evil-looking gleam...That laugh of joy as Mavericks are smashed by his sabre...  
  
Sometimes it's hard to believe that he's my friend...  
  
I like it when he's different, when he's NORMAL. (Then again...What exactly is "normal" for Zero?) Like the other day, when we were just hanging around, NOT killing Mavericks. He was all happy, and so was I, since no one had brought up anything about a Maverick that day...  
  
Zero can be unbelieveably friendly sometimes.  
  
Gee, Zero has a lotta moods. Arrogant, grouchy, angsty...oh, there are good ones, too. It just sometimes seems that those three come up the most. But it's really nice when he's happy... He can be such a friend. [a scribbled smiley face]  
  
I sure do think of Zero a lot...I wonder if he thinks of me as much. Hmm. Well, we ARE friends...  
  
Hmm...what else happened today... Geez, I'm supposed to have a super memory...Then why can't I remember anything else... (I must have Zero on the brain.. [a scribbled "@_@" face] oh gosh...)  
  
Oh, yeah. Dynamo was trying to annoy everyone, again. Especially Zero. I think if it wasn't for me Zero would've broken Dynamo in two. Heh. (Sure, *I* have to break up all the fights...)  
  
But otherwise...gee, this has been a bland day. ~Sigh.~ I need a life...a REAL one...  
  
I'm tired. All this Maverick fighting's been tough... Sigh...  
  
I'm gonna go to bed now. Gotta recharge... I hope tomorrow's a more interesting day...  
  
~ROCKMAN X  
  
Zero:  
  
10/9/21XX  
  
Today was fun, Diary! I destroyed all of those Mavericks as if they were nothing. Yep, Mavericks go boom. Hah. Easy. X was being a real stick-in-the- mud, though. He doesn't have any fun. Sometimes I think he's too...serious. Maverick-hunting is fun. And easy. He should lighten up a bit, quit being such a...such a...  
  
...Um. Anyway. I wonder about him sometimes. I wonder if I ever bother him. He seems so scared when I'm enjoying my Maverick-bashing... He almost seems like a bunny. Haha! He seems like a scared bunny! Ha ha ha ha...  
  
...Anyway. Where was I...? Oh yeah. Today, Dynamo got on my nerves, too. Like he always does. He may have joined the good side, but he'll always seem like an annoying Maverick to me. I dunno how X even stands him.  
  
...X, X, X. I seem to talk about X a lot. But how can I not? He's my best friend. We see each other every single day. Some people would think we'd get tired of each other, but that's not true, no siree.  
  
...Though it IS fun to see X angry...heh heh heh... He is *cute* when he's angry. I can't help it...he's cute when angry. So I provoke him. But he eventually ends up hurting me in a big way, so I should stop.  
  
...But I never learn. [a scribbled "XD" face] It's usually worth it.  
  
Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. Might as well get my rest for whatever tomorrow brings.  
  
~ZERO  
  
((Notes: I was on...paint fumes when I wrote this. Dunno why I wrote this. I guess I felt like, erm, writing how I think X and Zero think about each other daily. Hmm. Maybe I should expand this idea... Ne?)) 


End file.
